Choose Your Target
by Sakura cc
Summary: My 1st ff Syaoran comes to school...LATE! He ignores Eriol calling him cute lil' descendent, something is definitely wrong...
1. Hidden secrets

Author: Sakura cc  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah I do NOT own it. This is my first fan fiction ever so if you don't like it, tell me. I'm very sorry if my grammar or spelling is bad, but English is my second language. My first language is Spanish because I'm Mexican, so I'm sorry if my grammar makes my story difficult to read.  
  
Choose your Target Chapter 1  
  
"Kero what's wrong?"  
  
"Kero? KERO!!!"  
  
"Huh?! What?!, I mean, hey Sakura, what's up?" A small golden stuffed animal replied after a long time of being called.  
  
"What was that? You were like.in other world, I've been trying to call your attention for about an hour" A young 13 year old girl asked with concern. It's not like she wanted him to put attention to him, but the thought about something bad disturbing his little friend's mind, scared her. That thought immediately disappeared from her mind, because it had been like 2 or 3 years since she captured the Clow cards, and transformed them into Sakura cards.  
  
"Nah, it was nothing, I just thought I felt something.it must be you again, cause your power is increasing, ya know." Kero, the stuffed animal, assured the now happy auburn headed girl. Her emerald eyes sparkled at the answer given by Kero.  
  
"Thank god, cause I'm so not in the mood to stand up.I guess I'll go to sleep" Sakura said after an exhausted yawn given by her. She laid her head in the pillow, trying to gain sleep.  
  
~~*~~  
  
In the other side of the city, a young 13 year old boy turned from side to side trying to gain his sleep. He felt strange for some reason, like if there was someone, or something, disturbing him. He tried to assure himself that that was not possible, he had already searched his apartment for someone, but nothing could be seen.  
  
'It's only my imagination, maybe I trained my sword skills too much, so I'm just too tired that I can't sleep' he thought while turning from side to side over and over again. It felt so close that he had to close his eyes and then he felt a wave of pain rush through his whole body, stunning every single place it went through.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The next day, in school, a panicked girl entered her classroom as fast as she could. After she opened the door to her class, she relaxed and walk to her desk, being greeted by a group of girls.  
  
"Hey Sakura, you did it, you beat the teacher" A girl that looked her age said to her best friend.  
  
"Morning Tomoyo, *phew*.I did it" Sakura exclaimed placing her bag on her desk and taking her hat off (u know, the school hat), smiling at the compliment given just a minute ago.  
  
"Good morning Syao-.huh? Where's Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura after she turned her head, expecting to find her amber eyed friend. Her smile slowly faded away, replaced with a concern look.  
  
"I think you also beat him.that's strange he never comes late, I mean he is here very early. Sometimes I think he sleeps over here after everyone is out of their afternoon classes." Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, joked making herself and Sakura giggle.  
  
"Class, go to your sits" After hearing the strong voice, everyone went to their sits. "Oh My God! The teacher is here and Syaoran hasn't show up" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo who just nodded her head in agreement. Eriol, hearing all this, just waited until his cute little descendant showed up, curiosity replacing his mind.  
  
"Okay class, I'm going to check if everyone's here, please answer me when you here you're name being ca-"The teacher was cut off by the sound of the door being opened, there appeared a young, exhausted, boy with chestnut hair. "Li, I can't believe you're late, what's your excuse?" The young boy just looked at the ground and answered "Sorry, I just overslept, it won't happen again, Mr. Terada" The teacher looked at the boy and sighed. "Okay, just because this is your first time late and this is the last day of school, I'll let it pass" The boy just nodded his head slightly and made his way to his seat.  
  
All the way to his seat, the boy had his head down. When he reached his seat, he sat down and hanged his bag behind his seat. His gaze was still down and everyone, specially the girls, noticed his strange behavior. 5 minutes before class finished, the teacher gave the students an out-of- school gift and gave them free time. Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol were the first ones to turn around and talk to Syaoran, before a bunch of girls threw themselves over him.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"Li-kun!"  
  
After a short while, Syaoran made a slight groan. "Leave me alone" He murmured with his gaze still down. Everyone just watched him for some minutes until he decided to stand up and exited the class, ignoring all the confused stares. Eriol, who had been quiet all the while, noticed a small red dot printed on the floor from where his cute little descendent had picked himself from. He waited until the class was empty and bends down to observe it. With one finger, he felt the drop and smelled it. 'Blood for sure' he thought.  
  
~~*~~  
  
When classes were finally over, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol followed Syaoran. He, knowing that he was being followed, ran as fast as his legs could take him. Eriol was the only one who knew that he was injured, so he intercepted him, leaving his descendent surrounded by the 3 of them.  
  
"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Sakura asked moving forward, she was also worried because she looked for him in lunch time and didn't find him. Syaoran didn't answer and looked for a way to escape. Eriol then said teasingly "What's up my cute little descendent?" Seeing that Syaoran didn't even flinch to his comment, knew something was wrong. He knew that every time he called Syaoran "cute little descendent", he shot one of his death glares or threatened him. 'Something is definitely wrong with him' he thought.  
  
"Okay, Li, I know something wrong, and don't try to deny it, because when you flee in the first period, I found a drop of blood on the floor, and it was obviously yours" Eriol exclaimed firmly, making Sakura and Tomoyo freeze. Eriol started walking towards Syaoran slowly, but Syaoran kept moving backwards.  
  
"Is that true Li-kun" Tomoyo asked with concern, while Sakura was still in shock.  
  
Syaoran kept walking backwards until he touched a wall. Syaoran knew that he had no way to escape, so kept silent. He kept looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. Eriol kept asking Syaoran what happened, but he obtained no response. Eriol walked towards Syaoran, and lifted Syaoran chin roughly, revealing a deep cut on his right cheek and receiving a soft groan of pain. The 3 friends gasped. "OH MY GOD!!! Who did this to you Syaoran?" Sakura asked with concern written all over her face and voice. She moved forward but he moved out of the way.  
  
"I.I." A tear slid down his face, and he locked his gaze on the floor once again, wiping the tear with the back of his left hand. "I fell from a tree" he lied.  
  
"No way man, this is way too deep to be just that, and I know that the cheek is not the only injured place" Eriol stated with a glare. He walked over to Syaoran and pointed to a small red mark on his shirt. Syaoran, seeing the red mark, quickly covered it and shoved the now near Eriol.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran's vision became blurry and he started to feel dizzy. He placed a hand on his forehead, trying to calm the pain, but it was too much. He leaned himself on the wall behind him, but felt worse, because of the hardness and coldness the piece of wall offered him. Sakura, seeing this, become alert, and ran to Syaoran when she saw him lost his balance. She caught him just before hitting the floor face flat. Then, he started to cough violently, until he started to cough blood. Tomoyo took out a handkerchief and wiped the now blood covered mouth of the boy.  
  
The 3 of them helped carry Syaoran to his apartment, so they could check what was wrong with him. When they got to the apartment, they once again gasped at the sight. "Wow, it seems like a fight occurred here" Tomoyo exclaimed still shocked at all the blood and broken stuff.  
  
They placed him in his bed, making him groan in pain. "Sorry Syaoran-kun" Sakura murmured quickly, even though she knew he had fainted a while ago. Eriol was about to take Syaoran's shirt off, but the girls said to better not to, while blushing. "If you wanna help, then I have to take his shirt of and check what's wrong, or do you want him to stay this way?" The girls thought about it and gave up. Eriol nodded his head and took of Syaoran's shirt. Tomoyo blushed slightly, while Sakura blushed furiously, thinking 'Oh My God, I mean, WOW!' After they finished blushing, their crimson heads turned into pale white. His body was full of cuts, slashes, scratches, and bruises.  
  
Just before they were going to check them the lights went completely off. The windows closed and Syaoran started to tremble violently, while his temperature started to go down, as well as his pulse. He started to breath heavily, panicking Sakura.  
  
Syaoran started to groan, while screaming "No.Leave me alone" He started to moan in pain and strangely new deep cuts started to form on his body and forehead.  
  
*Sakura cc* ^_- 


	2. The Mysterious Encounter

I'm SO SORRY for making u wait so long. I had a lot of HW and projects this week, well, last week. AND my brother never lets me use the computer (if u have an older brother, u shoud know what I mean). I was also having some trouble thinking of how I should continue the story without making it suck. I am really proud of this fanfiction of mine and I hope u enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it the one that owns it is Clamp and.BLAH BLAH BLAH, and again I'm sorry for my grammar, readers.  
  
Choose your Target Chapter 2  
  
Sakura saw Syaoran clenching his teeth, and knew something or someone was hurting him, but.who? Sakura felt the urge to check his temperature so she slowly moved her hand towards his forehead. Even though the lights went off, it wasn't that dark to not see a thing. When Sakura finally reached his forehead, she heard him flinch at her touch. She wondered why. When she was about to remove her hand from his burning forehead, she felt a liquid on her fingers.  
  
Sakura had an idea of what it was, but wanted to make sure. The answer was as clear as a crystal. Blood. Fresh blood covered the little wolf's forehead. She felt a small tear roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off with the back of her not-stained-in-blood hand. She ripped a part of her clothing so that she could wrap it on his forehead. She carefully wrapped it on his forehead, trying not to harm him, until she heard something being asked near her.  
  
"Oh My Gosh, what's happening?" Sakura heard from beside her. She recognized the voice as Tomoyo's. Then, the apartment started trembling and everything started falling on the ground, making a loud breaking noise. Syaoran was still in pain, while the other 3 were trying to keep their balance. The strange 'earthquake' finally seized, followed by a tremendous blow of wind, knocking Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol to the ground.The 3 of them hit the floor hard. After that, the wind became stronger, and the 3 of them closed their eyes and covered their faces with their arms.  
  
Slowly, Syaoran started to wake up. He tried to open his eyes, but could barely manage to open his right eye. Then, he turned his gaze to the floor because of the wild wind. When he looked to the ground, he saw his 3 friends covering themselves from the wind. He then took his gaze to the front. There, he saw the shadows of a couple. It took all his strength to stand up and walk toward the shadows. On his attempt, the wind started to grow wilder, trying to knock him down to the ground.  
  
A determined look adorned his serious, but injured face. Sakura reached her hand to the bad on were Syaoran had been lying and felt nothing. Her eyes opened and looked for an answer. Then, she saw that the bed was empty. She tried to look to the front, but the wind was to strong.  
  
Syaoran was about to reach his goal, when the wind suddenly stopped. His determined look changed into a confused one. When he looked upwards, one of the shadows grabbed him by the neck with both arms and lifted him from the ground. Sakura and the others opened their eyes just to find an injured Syaoran being held by the neck. Sakura tried to move, but it felt like something was pushing her back, as well as for Tomoyo, and Eriol. Syaoran started to chock, so he instinctively moved his hands to the ones chocking him. He tried to struggle, but the enemy was to strong.  
  
Syaoran then felt his powers leaving him. He struggled no more, because he had no power left to fight back. The only power he had left he used it to keep himself from fainting. Sakura felt Syaoran's aura slowly vanishing and stared to scream, but no sound came out.  
  
The shadow holding Syaoran grinned evilly and leaned forward. Sakura just watched this in shock. The shadow then whispered to Syaoran, "We'll meet again little wolf, and next time you won't be so lucky." The shadow smirked and said, "You are as pathetic as your father was" Syaoran hearing this, felt some strength returning and kneed the 'shadow' in the *cough, cough*. The shadow screamed in pain and kicked Syaoran in the stomach fiercely, sending him flying to the other side of the room, knocking him unconscious. After this the shadow nodded to his partner and they both disappear, as well as the magic holding the kids in the floor. Sakura, feeling herself being released, rushed to Syaoran's side. She kneeled beside him and tried to move him to the bed. After moving him to the bed, with the help of Eriol and Tomoyo, she started to panic.  
  
"What was that?! What does he want with Syaoran-kun?! What are we gonna do?!" Sakura started to ask frantically.  
  
"Call down Sakura-chan, it's okay, he's gone" Tomoyo said hoping it would comfort her best friend.  
  
"We should go.it's late." Eriol suggested after feeling a little uncomfortable.  
  
"What?! NO!! WE CANT JUST LEAVE SYAORAN HERE!!! HE'LL COME BACK FOR HIM!!!" Sakura screamed at Eriol in his face, making him back up.  
  
"Well, what are you planning to do? Stay with him tonight?" Eriol asked mockingly. After that, an argument started between the card mistress and the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Tomoyo grinned mischievously and took out her cell phone. After the argument, both, Sakura and Eriol, looked at Tomoyo who had been talking on the phone since the argument started. The last they heard from the conversation was, "Don't worry, Sakura will be staying at my house for the whole week, okay, she'll pass by her house for her cloths and stuff..Yeah, don't worry...Okay..uh-huh.okay Bye, Touya- san."  
  
Sakura starred in disbelief at Tomoyo. "To-Tomoyo, you a-are n-not expecting me t-to." Sakura was quickly interrupted by Tomoyo. "Of course not!, I'll pass by your house for your cloths and take Kero to my house, so you can stay here taking care of him, alone" She finished with a wide grin planted on her face.  
  
"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She laughed taking her cam recorder out and shoving it at Sakura's now pale face.  
  
Silence  
  
"Umm.you know, I got to go, to.umm.BYE!" Eriol flee as fast as possible before something bad happened.  
  
They both didn't even notice that Eriol was gone, one, because Sakura was still shocked and not moving, two, because Tomoyo was too busy taping the still unmoving Sakura.  
  
"HOHOHOHO.huh?!" Tomoyo took her camera and looked for a tape. No tape. After her discovery, Tomoyo started to look for an empty VHS on her bag like crazy. She kept looking until she felt it from deep on her bag.  
  
"Finally, here it is, now I just have to put it and start reco-"  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"  
  
After a long time of screaming and taking the last of her breath out, Sakura fainted. Tomoyo just looked at Sakura with a large sweatdrop rolling down the back of her head.  
  
*Sakura cc* ^_- 


	3. TTomoyochan! cameras are priceless

I'm so sorry people. I had no time to finish the chapter because of the homework and the projects we have. I had enough time to finish today cuz tomorrow, us Mexicans, have no classes because is the "Mexican Revolution". I also had to practice for the stupid assemble.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the why of the story, muahaha. I'm sorry if I make the characters suffer a lot, but I just love to make the story the more dramatic the better. Some of the characters are sooo OOC, like Eriol. Please tell me if I have grammar errors or anything similar.  
  
Choose Your Target Chapter 3  
  
*yawns*  
  
"What happened?" A young auburn-haired girl exclaimed while stirring. She couldn't identify the room she was in because her vision was blurry from her 'beauty sleep'. She then looked at her side and blushed furiously.  
  
"HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" She quickly covered her mouth so she wouldn't wake up Syaoran, who was sleeping peacefully beside her. 'DAMN YOU TOMOYO, I know it was YOU, I swear I'll make you pay for this' Sakura thought clenching her teeth as well as her fists. Syaoran turned around in his sleep, making Sakura jump in surprise. A sweatdrop rolled down the back of her head, before she started moving out of the bed quietly.  
  
When she was almost out of the room, which was Syaoran's, he stirred. Sakura was too shock to move so she just stood there. Syaoran then opened his eyes slowly and spotted Sakura, standing in the door, with her face crimson. He quickly blushed and asked, "Um.Wh-What a-are y-you d-doing h- here?" he asked startled. "Umm.I just came by to-to check how you were" she replied innocently.  
  
"Umm.well thank you."Syaoran said softly, lowering his head so that she couldn't see him blush. They both just looked at the floor, both red as a tomato. Then a 'clicking' sound broke the uncomfortable silence. "Oh shit, not now" They heard someone murmur from the closet. They both looked towards the closet and a very large frown covered both of their faces. Then they both yelled angrily, "TTTOOMMMOOYYYYOOOO!!!"  
  
"Oh no, they found us" they heard someone whisper. 'US?!' Sakura and Syaoran thought confused. "What do you mean 'us'? They found you not me" that was obviously a male's voice. After that, they heard how the mysterious people fight. Until, Sakura and Syaoran pushed the door of the closet open and smiled evilly. "I'm going to kill you Eriol Hiragizawa" Syaoran murmured under his breath, while punching his opened hand with his fist. "Tomoyo-channn."Sakura also murmured ready to kill.  
  
"I .I w-was just.umm." Tomoyo stuttered nervously. She almost let her camera fall, but Eriol caught it in mid-air. That's when both of them noticed why the card mistress and Eriol's cute little descendant were so mad. The camera. Both of them sweatdrop and started to wave their hands defensively. "No, it's not what you think Sakura-chan" Tomoyo exclaimed defensively, "I would never. You believe me don't you.". Sakura just smiled innocently and looked at Syaoran, he just nodded with an evil grin in his features. "What?! NO, aren't you at least happy that for the first time y- you.woke up earlier than Syaoran, Sakura-chan? hehehe.uh oh" Sakura blushed at the comment, while Tomoyo gulped nervously.  
  
Syaoran transformed the little ball into a sword, which was lying on the desk beside him, and took out an enchanted card. "God of lighting, come to my aid!" Tomoyo hugged her camera and hid behind Eriol. Eriol blushed, but kept his calm, until a lighting started to some towards them. He started to run with Tomoyo right behind him. Sakura and Syaoran just grinned evilly, watching the other 2 run. That is, until they heard Tomoyo scream, "AAAAHHHHH!!!" Then, they heard something or someone fall hard. They both ran worriedly towards the screaming girl and saw that she was crying. "What happened Tomoyo-chan, are you hurt?" Sakura asked worriedly, before kneeling in front of the crying girl.  
  
Syaoran walked towards the girl, but he bumped into something that was in the floor. He fell down hard. Eriol just watched the whole scene, while leaning against the wall. Syaoran sat down, after rubbing his jaw and looked at what made him fall. There it is, the one object that had been torturing him since he met Sakura. The camera. Just that this time, it was broken. Syaoran looked from the camera to Tomoyo who was hugging a.burned tape?  
  
"Umm.Sakura? I don't think she got hurt" Syaoran whispered to Sakura who just looked at him in confusion. He pointed to the broken object in the floor. Sakura saw it and took a small glance at what Tomoyo was hugging. A video tape. A BURNED video tape. Syaoran nodded and walked quietly towards the door, but was stopped by a smiling Eriol. "No, no, no, my cut lil descendent" he said smiling evilly.  
  
"What?! Move out of the way, Hiragizawa!" Syaoran screamed while trying to reach for the doorknob that Eriol was blocking. Then, Syaoran gave up and wondered why it was so quiet back there. He looked back wards and found Tomoyo standing up with her gaze to the floor. He also saw Sakura laughing nervously, while walking towards the boys slowly.  
  
After a little while, Tomoyo moved her gaze towards Syaoran, with red eyes. Not because of crying, but because of anger. Then Eriol's voice was heard in the background. His voice had deepened a lot. It was saying, "Good luck cute lil descendent". Syaoran was about to say something, but found that Eriol was already outside, and locked the door on his way out.  
  
Sakura got scared and hid under a table, where she could watch what was going to happen. Tomoyo began to walk towards Syaoran slowly like if being possessed. Syaoran was confused, but when he saw that she took a knife from nowhere, he started to panic. He felt an evil presence as well as Sakura and started to turn the knob of the door. Unfortunately, Eriol, who had not felt the presence, was still guarding the door.  
  
"YOU A$$HOLE! OPEN UP, SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!" Syaoran started banging the door while screaming, but there was a barrier that prevented sounds to be heard from the outside. Syaoran turned and was face to face with a 'possessed' Tomoyo.  
  
"Umm.T-this is n-not because of t-he ca-camera, i-is it?" Syaoran managed to say in a somewhat joking tone, when Tomoyo moved the knife to his neck. He laughed nervously and tried to move out of the way, but he was trapped. He was in a corner, wall at his sides, a locked door on his back, and a 'happy' friend on the front.  
  
Eriol started to get curious on what was happening inside so he was about to turn the knob when a powerful force sends him flying, hitting a door and knocking him unconscious.  
  
Sakura, who was watching everything, started to crawl towards her 'best' friend. Syaoran, seeing Sakura standing up behind Tomoyo, smirked, but when Tomoyo saw this, rapidly lifted the knife more into his neck, making a slight cut. He flinched because of the pain, and when Tomoyo was about to cut his head off, Sakura jumped over Tomoyo and covered her eyes, making her drop the dripping-in-blood knife.  
  
Tomoyo started to move violently, making Sakura lose her grip and fall. The possessed girl looked at the card mistress and just when she was going to kick her, she had been tackled by the amber-eyed boy. Now, the little wolf was on top of the angered girl, which looked at him with such anger, that if looks could kill, he and the witnesses (in this case Sakura) would already had been in their coffins.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran was pushed a side by a strange beam of energy. Syaoran sat quickly and rubbed his head. Sakura stood up and ran over to Syaoran's side. He mouthed her "thank you" and took her hand. They both blushed slightly, but managed themselves to be not lose concentration. Syaoran managed to push them out of the way, just before some more beams started to be shooting. When they got to a safe place, they saw Tomoyo stand up and run towards them.  
  
Sakura used the jump card to get out of the way and Syaoran used his skills to do so. Sakura landed on the other side of the room and summoned the shield card. Syaoran kept dodging the beams until he felt himself being hold and a beam pushed him towards a window. He fell out of the window and landed heavily.  
  
He tried to keep himself conscious and summoned his Li clan sword, trying to keep his balance by seeking support in his sword. He looked at all the shattered pieces of glass lying on the floor and looked at his apartment building.  
  
Meanwhile, in his apartment building, Sakura saw what happened and run towards the broken window. She tried to look for Syaoran, but there were lots of trees blocking the sight. She turned around just in time to see the evil spirit go out of Tomoyo's pale body. She saw the evil spirit, joined by other presences go through the window and down.  
  
Sakura ran over to Tomoyo and caught her just before hitting the floor, face flat. Tomoyo opened her eyes and were back to normal. When Tomoyo was about to ask what had happened, Sakura hugged her and cried on her shoulder, yelling some incoherent comments on what had happened and all that. Tomoyo was very confused, but still hugged Sakura back and tried her best to comfort her.  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo with teary eyes and said, "Please, never scare me like this ever again Tomoyo-chan" Tomoyo smiled and nodded. Sakura kept crying until Tomoyo asked what had happened.  
  
Sakura started to explain everything to Tomoyo and remembered of Syaoran. Tomoyo stopped her best friend and asked, "But if the shadows went to the window and Li-kun was thrown out of the window that means." Tomoyo trailed off and her expression blanked as well as Sakura's. That's when the bad timing guy, Eriol, walked in rubbing his eyes. "What hap-"  
  
"HOE?! But that must mean that Syaoran-kun is fighting that things alone and in his conditions he shouldn't.Oh MY GOSH"  
  
"And he still has to pay for my camera and video tape"  
  
*fell over anime style*  
  
*Sakura cc*^_- 


	4. Small cuts can kill yWOW cute!

I'm so sorry for being so late at updating. Anyway, hey Psy_girl, I guess you were right about the thing of dressing as an 'Adelita'. Well, here is my chapter, I hope u enjoy it with all and my 'beautiful' grammar mistakes that I am so proud of *tears roll down my cheek*. They are like my.logo, yeah that's it, and they describe me like.*wipes tears out of her eye* Like, LIKE.umm, well I still haven't thought about that, but I'll try to.soon.  
  
I know this is a strange story and all so if you really, Really, but REALLY dislike my story, tell me, so I'll stop writing and start another story. Anyway, THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, *enters the reviews link of my story and start typing names* Psy_girl Kan-chan Danielle Ngo Kawaii-sakurasyaoran CinC kirjava-chan Time Warp Diana Pink Cherry Blossom Ti'ana white-tiger  
  
I'm tired already, anyway, PLEASE keep reviewing; it really gives me more inspiration. If I get lots of reviews, I'll do my chapters longer. Like this one, I think it's longer.hmm.anyway, REVIEW PEOPLE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!! I mean, please review if u want to *in between coughs* ha-ve.lo-nge- r.c-hap-te-rs.  
  
  
  
Choose Your Target Chapter 4  
  
Footsteps could be heard in the background. Gasps of breath were taken. The chestnut-haired man ran as fast as he could. His amber eyes shone in the moon light, while his wet locks moved against the wind. He leaned against a tree trunk, content that he could escape from the ones following him. Somebody wanted him dead; still he did not know the reason.  
  
When he heard a dark aura getting nearer he held his breath and hid behind the tree. He took a peek and could see some shadows arguing. Syaoran, seeing them distracted was about to run, but he stepped in a piece of branch, making a cracking noise. The shadows heard the strange noise and started to walk forward. Syaoran gulped and looked everywhere for a place to escape. He found none except of one. He would climb the tree, like he always does in school.  
  
He started climbing the tree silently, but rapidly. When the shadows got there, they started to search everywhere. They gave up and divided into groups so they could cover more land. Syaoran just sat there in the large tree branch covered with beautiful green leaves. Small drops of waters fell from the leaves and made their way to the floor.  
  
Syaoran, knowing what he was doing, started to jump from tree to tree. He didn't recognize this place until he got out of there. A small forest near the dark area of the park was the location. 'Never been here' he thought shivering.  
  
It was getting cold, his head felt like if it could explode in any minute, and the cut he had before and the newly included one in the neck, were starting to bleed once again. He started to walk towards the park and stopped there. He looked at the sky and shivered again. He walked towards a near bench and sat down quietly.  
  
  
  
Sakura was walking near the park yelling, "SYAORAN!!! YOU THERE!!! Please." Sakura panicked every time she thought of what could be happening to Syaoran, or what could had happened to him, obviously, she never thought that not even the future Li clan leader would survive on its own and on his conditions. Then, she felt it, her eyes grew wider than ever and hope shone into them.  
  
She felt his green, warm aura near the park. She ran as fast as she could and there he was, leaning against the bench, his eyes barely open and shivering. She could see that even though he seemed weak, she new that he was managing to stay awake and alert.  
  
She walked quietly behind him, trying to not have his attention. Suddenly, she hugged him tightly from behind, feeling his well built muscles. He jumped in surprise and his eyes opened widely. He blushed a little bit; he was too weak to even react properly to a situation like that. Sakura broke the hug and sat next to him. Sakura observed him and saw little cuts on his chest, arm, cheek, leg, etc. 'Little cuts, but they could become a problem in the future' Sakura thought worriedly.  
  
"Let's go to your apartment so that I could treat your cuts, ok?" she asked, knowing that he would protest. For her surprise, he just nodded his head slightly. He told him to wait until she tells Eriol and Tomoyo that she found him.  
  
Sakura called, from her cell phone, Eriol and Tomoyo, telling them that she had found him and that she would treat his wounds. Sakura turned to look at Syaoran and stood up. Syaoran stood up also and walked by her side. Syaoran was about to fall because he had a huge wound on his right leg. Sakura caught him and smiled at him. He blushed and whispered a 'thank you', loud enough for Sakura to hear it. The rain had started to become heavier so they hurried.  
  
All the way, Sakura helped Syaoran so he would fall. When they finally got there, a storm had started. Sakura got scared when the first loud lighting appeared. Syaoran sat in the couch and turned the TV on. Sakura sat beside him silently. Ranma ½ was interrupted (yeah they were watching it) by some news saying that the storm would continue for a week or so, so don't go out of your house.  
  
"Umm.Sakura, you can stay here if you want to? I mean, I heard your dad is out for an excavation.and your brother is going on a trip with Tsukishiro" Syaoran said looking at the floor blushing furiously. Sakura's face lightened and nodded happily. 'At least I didn't have to ask him myself' Sakura thought relief that she didn't have to worry.  
  
The news report finished and Ranma ½ was on again. They laughed for a long time, until commercials. Syaoran offered Sakura something to eat and drink. He stood up, but quickly was thrown back by his heavy body. He sighed and tried again, this time successfully. Sakura quickly helped him.  
  
They brought the snacks and sat in front of the TV, again. When Ranma was over, they decided to watch a movie. Syaoran took out the one of "Bedazzled" ('Al Diablo con el Diablo' en español). Sakura started to freak out because it was about the devil and scary stuff. Syaoran calmed her down and told her that it was a comedy movie. She relaxed and let Syaoran put the movie. Before he could press play, she told him that before they watched the movie, she wanted to treat his wounds. He agreed after a long time of whining and waked towards his room.  
  
He sat on the bed and waited for Sakura to take all the medicines and bandages that Tomoyo had left from her last visit. She walked into the room and sat beside Syaoran. She moved her hand to his cheek, where a big cut was showing, making him blush. She treated the wound on his cheek and the one on his neck, telling him to lift his head. He did so and waited for Sakura to finish while thinking 'It's not that bad, just because the fact that I am blushing and that the girl I like-no, love was touching my cheek, and now is running her hands on my neck' he blushed even more because of what he was thinking. Sakura started feeling him very hot and asked, "Are you okay, Syaoran-kun?! You're burning and you are all red! Did I hurt you or something?" She looked at him and he just shocked his head violently.  
  
"No, no, no, no.I'm alright, it's just that 'It's getting hot in herreee'" he joked smiling, trying to take her worry aside. Her concern look changed into a relief and happy look. 'He looks so cute when he smiles' she thought. Sakura laughed and hit his shoulder playfully. He flinched and she quickly take back what she did, "I'm sorry Syaoran-kun, I didn't mean to." she exclaimed worriedly.  
  
"Nah, it's okay, such a weak hit won't knock me out" he replied smirking. Sakura quickly punched him in the shoulder, but this time harder. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.  
  
"Ouch! I was just joking Sakura!" Syaoran said while rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Well, that'll teach you to have some more respect, mister"  
  
"Why, are you gonna punish me, or something"  
  
"Take that back or else"  
  
"Or else..." he asked mocking.  
  
Sakura grinned and started to tickle him. His face become red, because of Sakura and because he couldn't take the laughter anymore. He started to laugh hysterically and begged for forgiveness.  
  
"OK-HAHAHAHA I'M SO-HAHAHAHAH-RRY I HAHAHAHA WONT DO HAHAHA IT HAHAHA AGAIN HAHAHAHAHA I SWEAR!!!" Sakura stopped tickling him and tried to make a serious face, she obviously failed.  
  
"You better mister Li" She said trying to sound serious.  
  
They laughed for a while, until Li started to feel pain. Sakura stared at him strangely and then she remembered.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, I still have to treat your wounds.let's see I finished with your cheek and neck, o that's right." She cleaned the wound on Syaoran's forehead and wrapped a bandage around it.  
  
"Now I just need to" That's when realization came flowing through her mind. She needed to treat the wounds on his chest, back and stomach, but she couldn't with his shirt on. She turned crimson and turned so that Syaoran couldn't see it.  
  
Syaoran looked at her in confusion and tilted his head to a side. He saw that Sakura was in deep thought and also red. He wondered what would she be thinking that made her so red, or maybe she had a fever or something. 'I better check out' he said to himself determined.  
  
Sakura was still in deep thought when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She jumped in surprise and turned around. She saw a worried Syaoran looking at her strangely. He started to move forward slowly. Sakura started to sweatdrop, while moving backwards. When their faces were inches apart he.he.HE!!! HE Asked her if she had a fever.  
  
She face fault heavily. "What?! What did I do?" he asked after Sakura slapped him playfully. "Nothing it's just that sometimes you are such a." she looked at him for some time and thought better before completing her sentence.  
  
"Never mind." Sakura shook her head rapidly so that her blushing would stay aside for a while.  
  
"Okay now.umm.I h-have to tr-treat the wounds on your chest.so." Sakura stutter ashamed of saying was she needed to say. Before she could complete her sentence, Syaoran nodded his head blushing at what he knew she was trying to say. She saw her very tense while speaking so he wanted to save the embarrassing thing, even though it meant it would embarrass him instead.  
  
"S-so y-you know t-that you h-have to .t-take o-off your sh-"  
  
"I'm dense not dumb, Sakura"  
  
"So you do?!"  
  
"Yea, there's no problem, well actually.whatever, let's just get this over with!" Syaoran said desperately.  
  
Syaoran took off his shirt, showing all his *cough* *cough* very, extremely cute body. He had a very smooth and pale skin that showed his well developed muscles. He had, besides that, a noticeable 6-pack that could be seen through out the shirt. The only thing that Sakura could do was keep staring unconsciously.  
  
"Umm.Sakura can I ask you something?"  
  
The sound of his voice made her return to reality.  
  
"S-sure!"  
  
"I asked you this before, but you didn't answer me. Do you have a fever, I mean, are you sick or something?"  
  
"Hoe? No, why?"  
  
"Well, you are kinda red, you were earlier, but then it was gone, but now it returned, I mean, is it some kind of sickness"  
  
A large sweat drop rolled down the back of her head and the only ting that could be heard on the background was a nervous laugh.  
  
"No, no, no., Of course not, it must be your imagination, you are very weak and it can be affecting you somehow" Sakura said as a matter-of-factly voice.  
  
"It could be" Syaoran replied rubbing his head as if thinking.  
  
"Okay lemme see.hmm.you are very ho.I mean hurt, I'll be right back, I'll just go for some more.BANDAGES, yeah that's it, bandages.hehehe.be right back" then she added in a warning tone "Don't you dare move!"  
  
Syaoran just looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.  
  
*Sakura cc*^_- 


End file.
